Seiji- With MaSho Undertones
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: One Trooper And One MaSho Must Face Destiny... Together.


Seiji- With MaSho Undertones Part One  
By Alex Tirragen  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or any of the chara portrayed here.  
A/N: Me again. This is a little "what if" that I have rediscovered (it was in that "weird" part of my brain.. I'm just surprised it didn't resurface earlier!) that my brother and I came up with quite some time ago. No, Seiji does not turn evil in this (so don't try thinking that one). I know that the MaSho in this are only a bit older than the Troopers, since for this what-if situation I had to drop their ages until they were only as old as they physically appear. Hey, bonus points to anyone who (with just having read this author's notes and not the story yet) can guess why! This kind of resurfaced while I was reading over Shin-chan's Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Drinking Game (thank you Shin-chan!). Anyways, please R&R!  
  
  
  
PART ONE- Holding The Sword Overhead, Collecting Lightening  
  
Seiji stood his ground, his nodatchi held in front of him, the metal glistening in the early-morning sunlight.  
In front of him stood another warrior, who held two katanas. Neither of the fighters wore armor: this was to be a fair battle. A fight to the death.  
"Ready, Naaza?" Seiji asked the other warrior, Naaza, who nodded.  
"Let's do this." Naaza replied.  
Seiji did not immediately take the offensive, which was much to his advantage. Naaza leapt at him, slashing for his throat. Seiji moved his nodatchi up just in time to parry the blow that would have killed him- had it hit.  
Naaza was one of the MaSho working for the Demon Lord Arago. Seiji was one of the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, the defenders of the earth against evil forces like the MaSho.  
When the others had gone to town for the day, Seiji hadn't been expecting trouble. It was a nice day, and very peaceful. He had neglected to think that the Dynasty would attack when he was alone.  
Naaza had come to fight him, and Seiji had offered a fair fight, to the death. Naaza, being the proud warrior of the MaSho that he was, had accepted.  
Naaza attempted to hit Seiji in the side now, but that move was blocked as well.  
Seiji swung the nodatchi at Naaza, who attempted to parry but couldn't, and was struck in the shoulder, knocking him down.  
Naaza looked up at Seiji when he felt the cold icy touch of a blade against the bare skin of his exposed throat. A cruel smile found it's way onto the green-haired man's features.  
Seiji looked down at his opponent, almost wanting to smile but not quite finding it in him to do so. He held the silver-bladed nodatchi against Naaza's throat, and watched as the older man smiled.  
"You would... Really kill your own bro...ther..?" Naaza asked him. Seiji started.  
"I don't have a brother." Seiji stated clearly, although something was nagging at him in the back of his mind that he attempted to ignore.  
"Yeah... Right.." Naaza replied, "I'm your... brother.."  
"No you are not!" Seiji told him, "I don't even HAVE a brother! Just two sisters!"  
"You could.. even ask.." Naaza said weakly, "I was.. exiled because of..."  
"Green hair?" Seiji asked. Naaza nodded.  
"Yes.." Naaza replied, "But, they kept you around... because Mother couldn't.. have any more boys.."  
"Am I supposed to believe this?" Seiji asked, incredulous. Naaza nodded again.  
"Considering all the facts..... I'd say yes.." He told Seiji, holding out in one hand a slip of paper. Seiji read it, then stared for a moment more.  
It was a birth certificat for Naaza Date, born to Nariko and Hiroto Date. Seiji's pale-lavender eyes widened as he read it again.  
"This.... This has to be fake.." Seiji stated, trying to ignore the official seal on the paper.  
"It's as real as you and me.." Naaza replied, genuinely smiling at his younger brother's confusion.  
"But.. I don't.. remember.. anything about you.." Seiji told him. Naaza laughed shortly.  
"You wouldn't. I was sent away when I was six. You were three years old." Naaza told him.  
"You... This.. This is real, isn't it?" Seiji asked, gesturing with his free hand to the paper he held in his other hand.  
"Yes." Naaza said, standing up, as Seiji had removed the nodatchi from his throat.  
"Then, you have to come with me." Seiji said. Naaza's eyes widened. What is he thinking of, Naaza wondered.  
"Why? Where?" Naaza questioned. Seiji smiled suddenly.  
"To my home. To see the family, of course." Seiji replied.  
"No." Naaza replied suddenly. Seiji looked at him, the grin turning into a concerned frown.  
"Why not?" Seiji asked.  
"The old man." Naaza replied, angry, "He's the one who sent me away."  
"Grandfather?" Seiji asked, "But why? I have unusual hair also."  
"You honestly think that they would have kept you around if mother had been able to have any other children after Satsuki?" Naaza asked him. Seiji looked at him, horrified. Would his parents really have ditched him like that, he wondered.  
"Is that so?" Seiji asked slowly, picking his words carefully so that he wouldn't start sobbing, here in front of Naaza.  
"Yes." Naaza replied, never being one to lie.  
"Oh." Seiji said softly, turning away from Naaza to hide his tears.  
Naaza watched as Seiji's muscles tensed and he ran.  
Seiji ran, in the direction of his home. Naaza paused, then ran after him.  
=END=  
  
  
A/N: Ominous, ne? Please, tell me what you think, and if you think I should continue this, at RowenHashiba@Hotmail.com please! Or review and tell me. Either one. Anyway, yes, I left it at that place on purpose. I'm starting on Part Two: My Heart Shines With Loneliness now. If you haven't noticed, the parts are named after translated lyrics from the long version of the song "Samurai Heart", which I chose because it suited Seiji the most. I don't know about Naaza, though. Oh well. This is based on a role-playing thing me and my brother did about this. Can you guess what is going on now? What will happen when Naaza has to stand up to the person who kicked him out of his family? Can you guess? Arigato, minna!  
Alex Tirragen 


End file.
